Fun-Sized
by Gypsy-Starfish
Summary: Sam likes things small and sweet. Gabriel fits the ticket. A short and sweet Sam/Gabriel cuddle fic I made for a friend.


Disclaimer: They will be mine! Mwahahahahah! Someday...

Author's Note: My friend requested I write a Sam/Gabriel fic and, because I'm such a push over, I agreed. It's not that I have anything against slash (in fact I'm sort of a slash girl myself) it's just I've never been a fan of romance of any type. So don't expect this to be fantastic. Anyway, there is some background Dean/Cas but it's only mentioned as they don't show up. Sam and Gabriel's relationship is sort of established? It's complicated.

Warnings: This is just a ton of sappy schmoop. You are warned...

"How in the world is this fun!" Gabriel exclaimed, eyes wide with terror. For the items that decorated the table was a repulsive sight. Miniature snickers. Well it wasn't the snickers themselves that scared Gabriel, it was there unusually small package.  
"Gabriel, it's just the name, fun sized," Sam sighed from were he was laying canid-cornered on the motel sofa and indulging in some chocolate covered delights. Before Gabriel decide to disturb him. It wasn't the first nor the last time Gabriel would be doing this. Sam was so used to it by now he didn't even pretend to be startled when Gabriel decided to pop in. Nowadays he just glanced at Gabriel with fond annoyance.  
The thing about his relationship with Gabriel is that, he doesn't know if there is one. Yes they've been in bed together but rarely talk about it. Which is fine with Sam because, where do they start? Gabriel killed his brother over and over just to prove a point. How does one get over that? But try as he might he can't bring himself to hate Gabriel as he should. Damn his charisma. So yes it's best they don't talk about it.  
Gabriel barely acknowledged Sam and plopped down next to him on the couch still captivated by the small candies. "Getting less candy is NOT fun." He complained. Sam rolled his eyes and chuckled. Dean said he was out getting food but the more likely situation was he was out with Cas doing things he probably doesn't want to think about.  
Dean had been with Cas for a few months now and as far as Sam was concerned it was about damn time. He got tired of witnessing there awkward bouts of eye sex. They were never a very professional couple but they needed each other. They balanced each other out. Kept each other sane.  
A glance at the archangel sitting next to him reminds him: Dean may have Cas but he had Gabriel. So he plays along in whatever it is they have.  
"Well, I'd think you'd identify, you're small." He teases. Gabriel huffs and crosses his arms over his chest. Sam chuckles and ruffles his hair. He's cute when he's grumpy. Sam doesn't voice this, as he knows Gabriel probably wouldn't take kindly to being called cute.  
"They were on sale," Sam says as he grabs a small handful of the candies. He unwraps one and hands it to Gabriel. "It's still candy," he holds it out to his friend? Lover? Boyfriend? Whatever. Gabriel scowls but takes the candy anyway. Munching on it he shrugs. Sam smiles and leans back on the couch. "I don't know why but they taste better than the regular ones," he says, eyes closed in blissful relaxation. He cracked open his eyes when he felt a weight press into his side. Gabriel was snuggling into Sam's chest. A shit eating grin on his face as he lays his head on Sam's chest.  
"So I hear you saying you like things short and sweet," he says. He presses a small kiss to Sam's lips. Sam's arms tenderly wrap around Gabriel's small frame. Whenever he's with Gabriel he never feels the need to rush through it. Gabriel's all about the sensation, so they drag it out, sweet, tender, and long lasting. Sam pulls away gently to look into Gabriel's eyes.  
"I guess I am."  
Gabriel smiles sweetly and curls up into Sam's chest. It's strange but endearing when he does that. Gabriel is an archangel: weapon of heaven, demons quake at his name and other angels bow to him, he doesn't look it though. He doesn't look like a fierce weapon or a great leader he almost looks fragile. Which he is anything but Sam still finds himself be a little more careful when he handles Gabriel. If Gabriel minds he doesn't say. It almost as if he likes being treated like something breakable. He likes to be held in Sam's strong arms, to curl into his warm chest and hide in his protective embrace.  
Gabriel's head sits on top of his chest listening to his heartbeat. Sam kissed the top on his head, arms still wrapped around his back, he all but lifts him into his lap. Gabriel closed his eyes and would have purred if possible.  
"Small but mighty."  
Gabriel smiles into his chest. "Fun-sized," he murmurs. Sam laughs. A deep, warm, rich sound that makes Gabriel's heart flutter.  
"Yeah, fun-sized." Sam sighed. He tilted Gabriel's head up and placed another gentle kiss to his lips. Their bodies molded together in a knot of electric warmth. Perfectly content, Sam laid his cheek on Gabriel's head and closed his eyes. Enjoying the simple fact that right now Gabriel was with him, his brother was alive and happy, and right now he didn't have to care about a damn thing.

Author's Note: Thanks for reading! I hope it didn't turn out to bad. Please review!


End file.
